Chargeable systems, such as vehicles, have been introduced that include locomotion power derived from electricity received from an energy storage device such as a battery. Vehicles that are solely electric generally receive the electricity for charging the batteries from other sources. Battery electric vehicles are often proposed to be charged through some type of wireless charging system that is capable of transferring power in free space (e.g., via a wireless field). Some such systems may provide wireless power to the vehicle while the vehicle is located on the roadway, in motion or stationary. Object detection systems such as Living Object Protection (LOP) and Foreign Object Detection (FOD) may be included with a charging system to detect objects disposed within the wireless field. LOP systems generally utilize radio transmissions to detected moving objects, and FOD systems utilize impedance measurements to detect metallic objects in the charging path. Changes in the charging conditions may impact the sensitivity of the object detection systems. Recalibration of the object detection systems may interrupt charging operations. Improvements in object detection methods may reduce the amount of time charging operations are interrupted while improving the sensitivity of the detection systems.